


Waiting for the Light Bulb to Come On

by InTheShadows



Series: STB Bingo (Round 1) 2020 Fills [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Is So Done, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jacob Barnes, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Oblivious Winter Solider (aka Jacob Barnes), POV Outsider, STB Bingo 2020, Short & Sweet, Twins, and people in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Bucky watches as his twin and his twin's boyfriend cuddle together on the couch. They are adorable together, they really are. It's sweet how they gravitate towards each other, how well they fit together. It's sickening really. They are the perfect couple. Now if only the idiots knew that they were dating. He refuses to let this become his problem. (That's a lie right there. It already is.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Winter Solider, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: STB Bingo (Round 1) 2020 Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, STB Bingo: Round One





	Waiting for the Light Bulb to Come On

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 Y5/Didn't know they were dating  
> For my STB Bingo 2020 O2/anniversary  
> That's right. I've finally taken the 'Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities' tag to a whole other level. You know it was only a matter of time before I did. Winter's name is Jacob here and you can be sure that I will be using this again. I am having far too much fun creating... well, everything for Jacob Lincoln Barnes, Bucky's introverted twin.

Bucky loves his brother, he really does. Sure they get annoyed with each other and fight with each other just like any other siblings. That’s only to be expected. It’s no different than with any of their sisters either. In the end he would do anything for him - twins have to stick together after all.

But dear god, is he an idiot sometimes. 

The thought floats through his head as he watches Tony and Jacob cuddle on the couch. Rather - Tony aggressively cuddle Jacob like the touch starved cat he is and Jacob take it like the love sick moron that  _ he _ is. It’s terribly domestic and sickeningly adorable all at once. Tony is babbling on about - something - and Jacob is listening with hearts in his eyes. They make the perfect couple. 

Now if only they knew that they were dating.

It’s as ridiculous as the two people themselves are. By Bucky’s count they have been dating for almost six months now. Their anniversary is coming up, if only the two would get a clue - or a clue by four to the head. That might work too. Because how sad is it that  _ Bucky _ knows their anniversary date, but not them? 

This is obviously what he gets for having an emotionally clueless twin. People are always saying how much they look alike - that’s a given and frankly a ridiculous thing to say. They are identical twins, of course they look alike. The only difference is that Bucky keeps his hair short and Jacob likes his hair long enough to pull up in a bun. 

Once people get to know the two of them though, that’s when the similarities end. Bucky has always been the outgoing one, the friendly one. The one who charms all the ladies and the one all the guys like to hang out with. Jacob, on the other hand, is the introverted one. The one who hangs back when everyone else rushes forward. The one who would rather be alone than in the center of the crowd. The grumpy one. 

In fact that is one of Tony’s favorite nicknames for him - grumpy cat. Better than resting bitch face anyways. That’s what Bucky always calls it. He usually gets a scowl for his troubles, which really only emphasizes his point. 

It would be funny, how obviously smitten he is with Tony - how he manages to pull out a rarely seen part of Jacob - if it wasn’t so sad. Smitten, soft, quietly adoring - all good words. Yet it still isn’t enough to clue either of them into it. 

With a sigh he gets up from the table and goes over to them. “I’m ordering Chinese,” he says, leaning against the doorway, “You two lovebirds want anything?”

Two sets of startled eyes look up at him. Obviously they had been in their own little world.  _ Sickeningly. Adorable _ . Honestly.

Then Tony beams at him. “If it isn’t my second favorite James.” 

Bucky snorts. “You mean I still haven’t stolen your heart away? I’m hurt darling.” He places a hand over his heart. 

“Sorry, but my platypus is the only one for me.” Bucky doesn’t miss the way Jacob tightens his hold. Nor the way he is currently glaring at Bucky.  _ Honestly _ . He rolls his eyes in return. As if he would be stupid enough to make a move, even if he was interested. Which he isn’t. “Food?” he repeats. Good lord, just give him an answer so he can go on with his life. 

Tony nods. “Sounds good Buckaroo. How about you, my knight, are you hungry?”

Jacob nods, still glaring. 

Hungry for some Tony maybe. Bucky makes another pointed eye roll. “The usual then?” 

“Yup,” Tony says, obviously for the both of them since he’s the only one who answered. 

“You’re the best - well, the third best, but point remains.” 

“I feel so honored,” he draws and then leaves the room before he can get sucked into a round of snark and banter. Pulling out his phone he places the order, doing his best to ignore the other two. 

Really he should say something - again - but that never seems to work. He’s tried before - with both of them - but they never believe him when he does. They always think he is joking or making fun of them or something equally stupid. It might take as long to convince them as it would for them to figure it out themselves. 

Their six month is obviously a lost cause. He’ll see what they - and his patience - are like on their one year. If he gets lucky -  _ really _ lucky - they’ll have their shit together by then. Probably not though. 

Idiots. Both of them. 


End file.
